For Better and For Love
by ComedySuze
Summary: This first chapter is more of an introduction but it will start to pick up more in the second chapter with Blanche.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided on doing another Upstairs Downstairs as I'm missing the show. This first chapter is more of an introduction but it will start to pick up more in the second chapter with Blanche.**

* * *

**Upstairs Downstairs: For Better and for Love**

**Chapter 1**

Working for St John's Ambulance had proven to become quite demanding for Lady Agnes during the first few days of the Second World War. More worryingly fighting had broken out amongst Britain's finest and promising soldiers. Everyone that worked for St John's were all clearly worried that Germany might invade Britain sooner rather than later and leave a far more greater line of destruction in their wake. The Inspector in charge, Alfred Graham, a mature man in his early 60's was a persistent and pushy man and he wasn't helping matters furthermore when he overlooked the concerns for safety of younger volunteers.

Irene Burrows, who had become good friends with Agnes after helping her out on her first day, spoke out with complete sincerity. She was half Welsh/Lancastrian and a compassionate woman. "Oh those brave lads fighting for our country, they must be nervous waiting to hear when they'll be called up onto the front-line not knowing what this war will be like.. however I must say this... god bless their souls and let's hope they'll be okay" Some of the other workers thought she seemed to speak more eccentrically. She couldn't help the way she spoke, in spite of everything she was missing her only son Philip Burrows, who had been officially called up for war three months ago.

"That was a lovely speech Irene. How long has Philip been training with the army now?" Agnes asked her, she could tell her friend missed her son.

"Oh..It feels rather like it's been longer...he's been away three months, still writes to me from the training academy he's in. Although I reassured him I'll be okay being at home and working for the St John's Ambulance, I can't help but still feel worried for him Agnes. I know I shouldn't but I guess that's what every mother or woman will be doing throughout the UK while their sons and husbands fight for our country." Irene wiped a tear away with her handkerchief.

A few minutes later, Alfred wearing an old fashioned hat quietly arrived in the waiting area, his presence was still clearly acknowledged by everyone within the room as they promptly ended some of their conversations. He was clutching a clipboard and was well equipped with other small unidentified items in both of his coat pockets.

"Right...Mary and Harriet Schofield I would like you both to visit the Pinehurst school in Highbury Road to hand out leaflets to people on safety and health. Irene Burrows and Agnes Holland seeing as the both have now passed your trainee first Aid assessment, I would like you both to stay here and treat anyone who comes to us with any worries of minor injuries." Alfred moved onto address the other workers. Irene was shaking her head unimpressively.

"He doesn't think me and you Agnes are qualified enough to attend to calls out. I'm not going to be treated like a failure by a clipboard carrying buffoon" Irene didn't want to be treated inaccurately and was determined to prove she was quite the loyal worker she claimed to be.

"Alfred's obviously respecting everyone else. I understand he's following the right orders and taking firm responsibility in doing his job the way he believes he should be but it's certainly obvious he doesn't like us very much" Agnes wondered whether this man might be more of a reserved individual and only socialized with struggling and uneducated volunteers.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Upstairs Downstairs: For Better and For Love**

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile for Blanche, while she continued working for the fire brigade, her strength of mind was constantly shining through as she helped drive numerous fire engines everywhere around the capital and assisted her fellow colleagues by bravely extinguishing several reported fires, some which looked extremely unsafe for anyone to standing close to. Everyone practically looked on in amazement and admiration during the latest one. Valerie O'Dwyer, a well educated and at present unmarried woman who had before been given the chance of overcoming her anxiety, soon congratulated her moments later. "Good grief Blanche you must have more courage than a safari lion to be putting yourself in near peril. I myself couldn't possibly undertake a ferocious fire mainly because I don't believe I have the guts to do so." she tried not to show her shyness at that moment while speaking to Blanche by the fire engine.

"Actually I'm a doctor of archaeology, so with knowing as much as I know from accomplishing successful African explorations I've learnt to be more of a passionate and caring person deep down." Blanche was suddenly finding herself having faith in telling someone she'd only known for a month or two about herself. "Hitler right now back in Germany is presumably thinking the same thing that he's invincible but I reckon he's going to get a right deserving sting in the ear when our boys win the war."

Valerie lit up a cigarette while they both waited around. Both of them expressed half unenthusiastic glances as it was becoming blatantly there was a long running delay because some parts of the building were still filled with smoke.

"By the looks of it, it seems our commitments are required here for another hour at least." Valerie sighed, puffing on her cigarette. She wasn't thrilled by the prospect of having to inspect the front of the burnt out building, Blanche shared that exact same thought, wishing she was now occupying her mind on one of her unfinished read books. Both women quickly stepped forward and volunteered to help out with using the hosepipes.

"Ah Miss Mottershead and Miss O'Dwyer, the alleyways have been badly destroyed. we think it might be arson. Someone trying to frighten the workers or the residents within this building. I need you both to stay with them. Oh and iss O'Dwyer you will have put out your cigarette please" Jean Cleeves told them, most of the time she'd mispronounced Blanche's name wrong or referred to her only by her surname.

Blanche followed the given instructions and walked over to two upset younger people. She wasn't best pleased by a few of Jean's spoken errors. "Oh I pity the fool, who taught Jean, English Language. She basically called me Branch on my first day of training." She whispered, she didn't want to complain or moan too much, only Valerie heard what she mentioned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Eaton Place, Mrs Thackerey was looking out of the kitchen quarters window. She was worrying all the time about young Johnny, who had been away from the household for more than three months at the army boot camp in the countryside and was now waiting to be officially called up for going into battle for his beloved country. The household itself had been clearly silent ever since the war began. Eunice couldn't help but miss her friend as well, she missed joking around and sharing stories with him.

"i know you're missing Johnny, Eunice dear. But let me tell you, you're not alone in missing him. I'm sure he'llBbe definitely missing us all as well. You wait and see he'll be sending us another letter by the end of the week, saying how much he's thinking of that song you taught him a few months ago . " Mrs Thackerey said, trying to help put a smile on her face.

Eunice gave a shy and optimistic smile as she soon figured out what the name of the song was. "It was one my mum taught me when I was younger, _chin up, open your eyes, give us a smile dear and know that you're loved"_

Back upstairs, Agnes had arrived back home after an wearying night of work and was now ready retire to the bedroom. "Pritchard has Blanche arrived home yet?" She asked the butler. She knew she should have inquired about her husband's return home as well but decided not to as things between them were still rather difficult.

"No I'm afraid not your ladyship, there hasn't been a telephone call." Mr Pritchard responded to her question.

"Has the bed sheets from both bedrooms been changed today as scheduled?" She asked him, at the same time she couldn't suppress her clear tiredness.

"Yes they have Lady Agnes, I will inform you of any phone calls concerning Dr Mottershead." He promised her.

"Thank you Pritchard, I'll be retiring upstairs for the night" Agnes said, smiling before turning away and slowly began to walk upstairs alone. Agnes struggled to look back down at the front house as she was still haunted by awful memories of seeing her younger sister lying face down on the floor, her blood splayed across it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after it had turned midnight Blanche was arriving back at the house, patiently waiting for the door to be answered. Being a volunteering female firefighter had certainly become a dangerous yet extraordinary challenge for her, she was now feeling glad that she'd volunteered for it if it meant rescuing residents from burning buildings. It reminded her of the marvelous time she spent back in Western and Eastern Africa going in search of potential archaeological finds that had been rumoured in numerous books and the one time she managed to rescue a young African girl who had gotten lost and found herself in grave danger within one of the crumbling caves. Blanche had gotten her out seconds before the structure of the cave collapsed.

Harry in only his vest and trousers answered the door sometime later. "Thank you Spargo" she thanked him and walked into the front of the house. She looked around for Agnes before soon acknowledging that she'd presumably retired to her bedroom. Blanche had been informed of some shocking news which concerned more about the present war and was now desperate to tell Agnes about it.

"Did you want to speak with Lady Holland, Dr Mottershead?" Harry sensed something might be making her feel uneasy and troubling her.

"Yes I did but I will have inform her tomorrow morning unfortunately." Blanche sighed looking thoughtful, she secretly believed matters between Agnes and Hallam would most likely escalate even more because of this revelation and might damage reputations.

That next morning, while everyone was getting ready for breakfast and Hallam was walking in and out of his bedroom he soon found himself confronted by his aunt. "You really haven't your ways have you." She expressed her sadness.

"My ways?" Hallam turned to face her directly and addressed her. "Blanche I have more important things to worry about right now than to have you getting in my way" he was trying to avoid getting himself into a conversation with her.

"You promised your wife, you would stay truthful and loyal to her but oh no you're just like every other lying man..If this so called close intimate relationship with this other woman breaks out..your reputation is finished forever." Blanche told him, the night before, she had come across Hallam, kissing goodnight to a younger brunette woman at the end of Eaton Place. "You've forsaken your loyalties, if you have furthermore betrayed Agnes than I feel can't forgive you for hurting her."

"I'm sorry..this war''s changed me for the worst. I've realized that I'm not that charming man she first fell head over heels in love with, that's not exactly anymore." Hallam started to crumble and surprisingly to pour his heart out, knowing he'd done wrong and messed everything up. Minutes later he soon burst out crying, Blanche sighed sadly before deciding to allow him to cry on her shoulder.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
